False Hopes
by Ces-Kirby
Summary: Dib and Zim are finally in high skool! Dib refleacts off Middle Skool and a special someone as he gets ready for skool, because...this year WILL be different...
1. This Year WILL be Different

Chapter 1: This year will be different  
  
Disclaimer: as always I don't own any of the Invader Zim characters. Jhonen Vasquez does. Please don't sue me, I am nothing more but a humble fan. This story should be better than my last one. Please r/r. Thanks and enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Today will be better, this year will be better. Thought Dib Membrane as he woke up bright and early on Monday morning. It was September 1st and the first day of High Skool. The young paranormal investigator, now 15, has made it to High Skool. Oh sure he had the same false hopes on the first day of middle skool, but high skool, oh high skool would be different! The kids would be four years older, and hopefully four years more mature. He had woken up an hour earlier than he needed to, for he wanted to be on time for skool for once, something he's never done. He wanted to make a good impression today.  
  
"No more spitballs, no more kids beating me up after skool for no reason, no more people calling me crazy, no more people making fun of my head (that's not big!), no more anything at all!" Sang Dib happily out loud to no one, a habit he was used to, as he got dressed. He still wore his long sleek black trench coat only this time he has a plan black tee underneath and regular blue jeans with tall black boots that could easily knock someone out, that is, if he knew how to fight.  
  
"And maybe, just maybe" he said out loud again smiling in his bedroom mirror "I can find a friend." It was all he had hoped for. The closest thing he had come to as a friend was Tak.  
  
He sighed happily remembering the first time he saw her. He was 11 years old, and she had come to Earth the same year Zim had. She was beautiful! She LOOKED normal enough, well, not normal but human anyway. She had normal color skin, purple hair cut short, and a purple outfit with red stripes. She didn't even have her PAK showing! It was a genius disguise! It even fooled me! But that's not why I liked her, she was the only one who listened to me! Should would've let me rant on and on about Zim, and my findings on him. And she actually seemed interested in it. At lunch they would sit together, since neither of them found any friends. Tak, hating all humans, didn't want any, and me, being pathetic as I am - couldn't get any. I sighed happily again remembering the first lunch we had together, it was 6th grade, the first day of middle skool  
  
We both stepped in the cafeteria at the same time looking around for a place to sit. We were both late, I had just come from another fight with Zim, and she.well I never found out why she was late, but I was happy she was. There was only one table left. We both ran to claim it. Looking up at each other when we realized we weren't alone, I smiled and told her she could have it. She nodded and sat down without saying anything. I sighed and sat on the furthest end of that table wishing my sister Gaz and I got the same lunch period, but as fate would have it we didn't. Gaz and I always ate lunch together, but now, I eat alone I suppose. She glanced up at me and I'll never forget what she said to me.  
  
"You know, just for appearances sake, I suppose you can sit here, DIB" she said my name with hatred, or tried to anyway, just as Zim always said my name. "Just so they don't suspect that I'm an alien since I have no friends, like Zim was always afraid of." She said the last part quietly, so only I could hear.  
  
Grinning like an idiot and nodding I quickly moved my lunch tray and green backpack over and sat across Tak. After that lunches have been like magic for me. The only period during the day where I can escape the constant harassment I receive from what seems to be from everyone, and the teachers don't seem to do anything to stop it. Every day we talk about how we would kill Zim if we ever got the chance, and every day our ways seemed to be more and more gruesome. Sometimes Zim would walk by and overhear our conversations. He would get so mad and say something stupid trying to defend himself. This would only make us laugh harder at him. I loved it when Tak laughed. It was always a better day when she did.  
  
I glared remembering Zim. Zim seemed to run the skool kids like he was leading a cult. See here how much money you have and how stupid you are judge popularity. The stupider you are, and the wealthier you are, well.you were golden then. And Zim found a way to counterfeit money without the Fed's noticing so he fit in perfectly. He even has have had a girlfriend! I shudder to think of what they've done since he was an alien. And yet, no one seems to notice still! I was hoping his girlfriend found out, but alas, she never knew. Know one knew except for Gaz, Tak, and me. But Gaz never cared. She thought he was too stupid to be able to successfully take over the Earth. And perhaps she's right, but never underestimate your enemies, whenever you do, it always seems like you fail. Besides it's more than just Zim trying to take over the world, it's the entire Irken military! So, if I stop Zim before it's too late, I'll be able to save the world! And then, I'll be a hero. A KNOWN hero. That made me smile again.  
  
Running downstairs to my kitchen, I quickly grabbed a slice of SUPER TOAST, one of my dad's greatest and most famous inventions. Yep, my dad was a scientist, and a good one at that. I suppose that's why skool's always been easy for me, must have inherited some of his intelligence. But I try not to let that get to my head. No one seems to care that my father's the great Professor Membrane, they still hate me anyway. My real last name isn't Membrane, but just to make it easier on people that's what I tell them. My dad adopted me when I was a baby, at least, that's what he tells me. The way he says it, it hints that there's more than just that. Maybe that's why Gaz is so violent to me, since I'm not her real brother. Oh well.this year will be different.  
  
"Good morning Gaz, glad your up early" I said happily and unusually cheerfully. Usually we never talk to each other in the morning, except for walking to skool, and even then she mainly listens as I talk. Occasionally she growls and I quickly stop talking. But this year, I'll be taking the bus and she'll be walking alone. I wondered if that'd change anything. No, this year it'll be different. I reminded myself, and perhaps, I'll make a friend on the bus.  
  
Gaz growled at me. She was in 8th grade now and more addicted to video games than ever. She's managed to learn how to eat and played her Game Slave 8 and eat at the same time. I shake my head wondering how she does it as I dig in the refrigerator looking for the milk. Frowning I look over my shoulder at my sister.  
  
"Hey Gaz, did you finish all the milk?"  
  
A quick grunt from her and I knew she had. Oh well, I wasn't going to let a minor set back ruin this day. I could always get some at skool. Grabbing my lunch money I race upstairs to quickly put my trusty laptop in my green backpack and slip on my backpack. Then I quickly run down the stairs as I had only 20 minutes to make the bus, and I did not want to miss it today.  
  
"BYE GAZ!" I yell as I quickly open the door and slam it behind me not even waiting for her to respond as I run as fast as I can to the bus stop. I wanted everything to be perfect today, for this year will be different. It has to be, I mean, how many years do they expect me to suffer? This year, I will soak in the glory of high skool. nothing can go wrong today, nothing.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
a/n: wohoo I'm finally done with the chapter! Sorry it's so long, I was into it. Can you tell I'm a Dib fan? Hehe.anywho hope you all liked it, it was fun writing it and I think it's my best fic yet! SOOOO please r/r.thankies and the next chapter should be up soon! 


	2. The Bus Ride of Doom

False Hopes:  
  
(Disclaimer: have you figured out I don't own Invader Zim yet? No? Well.you're an idiot then!)  
  
Chapter 2: The Bus Ride of Doom  
  
I smiled as a yellow bus pulled by my stop. I was beginning to worry since the bus was ten minutes late. I happily got on the bus. My stop must have been one of the last ones for most of the seats were taken, except for the very front one. I smiled at all of the new faces, but I seemed to be the only one who was happy about today. Looking around for Tak, I frowned as I failed to see her. She probably drove her huge ship or her "dad's limo" as she calls it.  
  
I quickly take my seat in the front and slid to the window. Kids seemed too tired to talk, and who could blame them? It had ended summer, and most kids dreaded the first day of skool. But I wasn't like most kids. I sigh as it begins to rain. No matter, just another minor set back. I didn't mind rain ever since I found out water causes Irkens extreme pain, it was almost like they were allergic to it or something. I'm glad I found out early, even though Zim made some sort of protection suite out of glue, it's still fun to taunt him with water.  
  
Ah, the last bus stop, finally. I had forgotten how long it took, or at least felt like since I only took the bus in middle skool when it rained. Otherwise me and Gaz would walk together. My eyes widened as the bus came to a halt. I felt my stomach turn over on itself as I saw my nemesis walk onto the bus. Oh no.it was.Zim! How he had managed to get the same bus as me is anyone's guess. Groaning I quickly put my backpack beside me hoping he'll think it's taken. I watched Zim nervously as I saw his eyes scanning the rows looking for a seat. It was then our eyes meet each other's. We quickly both shot a death-glare at each other in unison. He must have sensed my dreading of him sitting by me and shoved my backpack into me as hard as he possibly could. I groaned quietly and shot another glare at him.  
  
"Move over stupid!" Zim demanded at me. The bus roared with laughter at his miserable insult.  
  
I sighed in annoyance with my lack of a better insult and reluctantly obeyed. He grinned victoriously. Maybe I was wrong, maybe this year wasn't going to be any different.  
  
Zim shoved me over so I had as little room to sit as possible. "Well DIB worm, this gives me a good time to tell you to not think this year will not be any different just because we're in high skool."  
  
I gulped. I hate it when it seemed like he was reading my mind. I shuddered to think if he could read my mind. He just smirked and continued his little rant of the day.  
  
"And I will still run these fleabags like a..uh. like a true leader I so am!"  
  
I couldn't help but laugh at his pathetic choice of words. He glared at me threateningly.  
  
"I see nothing funny about this stupid HUMAN!"  
  
I smirked. "I do."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"How pathetic you sound, and the thought of YOU being a leader!"  
  
"Stupid stink-beast, I AM a leader! Your classmates of doom adore me, all I have to do is tell them to kill you, and you know they'll do it! But no..I want you to live a miserable life, you stink-worm don't disserve death!"  
  
I gulped at him knowing he could tell them to kill me and they would obey. Shaking my head I try not to look nervous, that would please him. I quickly glared at him "gee thanks ZIM. Now I know you're too scared to kill me." Yea, I know I'll regret saying that later on, but to see the look on his face would be well worth it!  
  
"Afraid?" He laughed. "ZIM is not afraid! Zim does not know the meaning of fear, DIB!"  
  
I grinned trying hard not to laugh. "I don't know Zim, you seemed pretty scared of that dog this summer."  
  
He laughed, but I could see him squinting as he remembered the dog of doom, so we called it.  
  
It was early August and deathly hot. We had been fighting on the sidewalk and he pushed me into a yard with a huge dog in it that looked like it'd kill us. I had managed to grab Zim and pull him in with me - no way was I going to let him win! We both screamed in terror as the huge sleek black dog (you know the type, the ones that guard houses in all the movies) began to growl and chase us. The dog chased us for 10 city blocks before finally Zim had Gir come up and pick both of us up. To this day I still don't know why Zim saved me, and I hoped he didn't bring it up.  
  
Zim couldn't help but shudder. "S.so were you. You were screaming louder than I was!"  
  
"But" I reminded him "You were still afraid. So, the great Zim does know fear." I said 'great Zim' in a mocking tone.  
  
Zim glares at me and quickly gets up as the bus pulls up to the high skool. He points a finger threateningly at me. "You'll pay for this DIB! Don't think you've won or anything, I just don't want to be late for skool!"  
  
I smirked. Great, that means I had won. Quickly grabbing my stuff, I quickly followed him off and inhaled the air happily as I saw the high skool. Maybe this year will be better..  
  
---------------------------------------------------- --------------- a/n: yay another chapter! Pretty good eh? No reviews yet ::snifflez:: but that's ok. I hope SOMEONE is reading this and making it worth while! PLEASE R/R!! THANKS! Anywho stick around to find out what happens to Dib at his first day of high skool! 


	3. All Freshmen to the Auditorium!

False Hopes  
  
Disclaimer: ::yawn:: STILL don't own Invader Zim, still can't sue me.  
  
Note: I got the idea of the schedule in the auditorium of this chapter from an RP I did with Icy, check out her STUFF, she's icy-blue-kirby methinks.  
  
Chapter Three: All Freshmen to the Auditorium!  
  
Smiling as Zim walked in front of me I could tell that he was angry that I won. But I didn't care, I hadn't won anything between us in ages! He's gotten much sneakier over the years and he's been hard to read. It used to be I could read his every move, I swear he was so predictable. But I guess the more you know your enemy the more you know ALL about them, even how to avoid them and trick them. Oh well, it won't matter when I finally expose him! Then everyone will understand I'm not crazy, and maybe believe my other ideas too! Yes.that'll be the day.  
  
I smile as I walk up the long stone steps and gaze in awe at the skool. I didn't care if it made it obvious I was a freshman, I made it! The skool was huge, three stories and god knows how many kids. Someone's bound to be smart enough to see through Zim's pitiful disguise. Tak will be harder to expose.  
  
I smile again at the thought of Tak. I looked around for her but couldn't see her. Sighing, I looked up at the loud speaker as a rusty voice made an announcement.  
  
"All Freshmen please report to the auditorium, I repeat, all freshmen report to the auditorium NOW to get your doomful schedules that will tell you what miserable classes you will have for the rest of the miserable skool year! AND TRY NOT TO GET YOUR STINKIN FILTH ALL OVER THE SEATS!" and that was the announcement. I smirk since it reminded me a lot of my elementary teacher, Ms. Bitters.  
  
Shuddering as I remembered Ms. Bitters I made it to the auditorium without haste. There were a flock of kids following me as I was among the first. They looked at me nervously since I dressed so different. I guess they figured I was the kind of kid that would bring the gun to skool or do something psycho like that, just because I wore a trench coat. I smiled trying not to laugh out loud at this. I know I won't do anything like that, but in a weird way it's nice to think that they think that. Who knows, maybe they'll respect me if they think I'll crack at any moment than that. But know, I know better. If I do crack they'll put me back in the insane asylum for boys again. Shuddering as I remembered that place I frowned and hoped I wouldn't have to go back for a long time.  
  
Yes, I said back. When I was 11 I was placed in there declared crazy because I saw horrifying demons from another dimension. No, I'm not crazy, I really saw them. They were after my head 'cause they thought it was my head was big (which it's not!) so they kidnapped me trying to use me, and my head as a key to go into our world. Luckily I managed to drag Zim into the situation and he reluctantly saved me. It was not the first time he would save me oddly enough. He often reluctantly saved me from Tak, just so she wouldn't win. And occasionally Tak would save me from Zim so he wouldn't win either. It was like I was a trophy for those two, since both were trying to rule the world and I was the only one who knew and tried to stop them. And I tried to stop Zim, and Zim caught me, Tak would save me. And vise-versa if I was trying to stop Tak. It was a mutual understanding we each had of each other, and it was hard for me since I was trying to stop both of them. But hey, someone has to be the hero. It was especially hard for me to stop Tak, how can you hurt the one you love? But I remind myself she'll kill me and all the mankind if I don't, but I still feel guilty every time I do stop her.  
  
Finally I step into the large auditorium. The auditorium was large and had a balcony. The seats were covered with red velvet linings and the stage in the front was rather large with big red curtains draping over the side. Moving to the furthest seat in the front row, I quickly take my seat and sigh as I put my backpack beside my feet on the floor. There was a loud mummer of voices as people talked. I could only here glimpses of conversations of the people around me as I watched the stage eagerly.  
  
"Like oh my god how was your summer?" I heard a prep say behind me to a jock.  
  
"uhh.awesome?" He replied like an idiot.  
  
Sighing I leaned over my arm to look behind me for Tak. Finally, I saw her. She was in the first seat in the balcony looking mad. I smiled dreamily at her. She looked down at me with narrowed eyes and I gulped and smiled innocently then quickly looked away, not wanting to give her any ideas how I really felt about her.  
  
After about ten minutes....but what seemed forever, a rather chubby man around the age of 40 walked up to the stage. He walked up to a podium that was in the center, as some teachers and the principal and other faculty sat in some chairs behind the podium. He raised his hand in the air and quickly the students hushed. Zim's voice could be heard as he finished his conversation "My summer was the bestest summer EVER! Anyone who tells you different will face the furry of ZIM!"  
  
I roll my eyes and return my attention back to the stage.  
  
"Now students, quite down please, that's right, quite down NOW!" He hissed threateningly.  
  
'Huh,' I thought, 'he should get together with Ms. Bitters.'  
  
Quickly the halls began to fill with silence, a few wheezing sounds could be heard but that was it.  
  
"Now class of 2007, yes that's you Freshmen, I hope we all had a good summer of doom. It's a shame you kids ruined it for us teachers by returning to skool. None of the less, you are here and we are here and we will fill your horrible heads with knowledge of doom. Oh the doom! So, when I call your names, you will QUICKLY step onto the stage, walk over to me, and I will hand your filthy hands your schedule. Then you will QUICKLY walk off the stage and go to your first period. Understand? Welcome to the skool of doom. Right then, first on the list is..uh.... Jimmy Anderson."  
  
A small boy came up and did as he was told. The man read the names through the alphabet until he came to - "Zim uh...no last name I suppose, just Zim."  
  
"Zim needs no last inferior name! I AM ZIM! BOW TO ME MEATBAGS!" A few of the jocks and other poplar's actually bowed to him! My jaw dropped in amazement and horror. He snickered muttering "fools" under his breath and looks at me as he was about to step on the stage "You'll join them soon enough DIB!"  
  
My eyes widened and quickly glared. "ME? No never!"  
  
He just laughed and walked up the stage. The man was glaring at him with hateful eyes and sighed handing him the schedule. Zim smiled as he took it and shoved the man aside the podium and adjusted the microphone as if he was about to speak.  
  
I raised an eyebrow skeptically. Was this some kind of joke? Or an evil trick, another one of his stupid plans? I glared at him and looked up at Tak. She looked just as clueless. I looked back at Zim worriedly.  
  
---------------------- ---------------------------- wohoo that was FUN to write! Yes nothing to cure a Sunday's boredom like writing everyone's favorite fanfic eh? Well thanks do DoomDib777 for r/ring! YAY I gotz a review! Sorry for the misspells in the other chapters and this one, it's just my "stlye" I suppose, Oh well no reason to start -another- war over it..hehe.::shifty eyes and decides to end the fic while it's still decent:: Oh just one more thing: SHAMELESS PROMOTION TIME! Read my other story: Insomnia Blues, or check out my other account: Ces for more stories of doom! HURRAY FOR DOOM! 


	4. The Little Speech of Doom!

Chapter Four: Little Speech of Doom  
  
"My fellow Meatbags!" Zim began his little speech of doom.I didn't like the sound of this, not one bit. None of the less, Zim continued.  
  
"I hope everyone had a nice summer, yes?" There was a loud cheer from the audience. People stamped their feet loudly and a few people put their fingers in their mouth's to whistle loudly, an uncommon talent some people have.  
  
"Well from the sounds of it, it appears that you have. But this year the skool will be lead by someone new, me."  
  
The stamping and cheering grew louder. My heart sunk to my stomach and I looked at the faculty on the stage, they were looking dumbfounded and glanced at Zim, as if they wanted him to continue, just to hear an explanation. I guess I too wanted an explanation, but I wanted to stop him more than anything.  
  
"You see dirt-stinks," he continued. His voice sounded cool and smooth, as if he was preparing this all summer, and knowing Zim, he probably was. "We've been following STUPID rules for so long.that ZIM can't take it anymore!" He recited some of these rules in a mocking tone " 'no running' 'no screaming' 'no questions!' 'but now, all of that is about to change. So I elect myself to run for your skool's president and leader!"  
  
I narrowed my eyes, now I see where this is going. If Zim can't rule the world, I guess he thought he might as well rule the skool. I can't let him do this! I roll my eyes at another roar of cheering.  
  
"ZIM!" I yelled out without thinking and quickly stood up, pointing a finger at him accusingly as I did. "The elections are not even for a few month's yet, and besides - you can't nominate yourself!"  
  
Zim looked at me furious. "See, he believes in rules! Smacky, hold him!"  
  
I groaned knowing very well who Smacky was. Torque Smacky to be exact, one of the first to fall under Zim's spell. He was your typical jock, big strong, and always wore his jersey. And like all the other jocks, he adored Zim. Torque nodded and I quickly felt myself being tackled to the ground. I cringed in pain since by now Torque was incredibly strong because he worked out 24/7. Knowing it was helpless, I didn't even bother to struggle, though that didn't mean I was going to give up. Torque quickly stood up, bringing me with him. Zim's evil laughter could be heard throughout the auditorium and I just groaned again.  
  
"Stupid HUMON! Think you could stop the all-mighty Zim? HA! Fool, you, like your peers, WILL bow down to me!"  
  
I narrowed my eyes. "NEVER! I'll never bow to you ZIM!"  
  
This just made him laugh even more, choking every now and then. My eyes widened in fear as Zim pulled out a small laser like weapon, only it had a green and red disk attached to the end of it and he aimed it at the audience. But for some odd reason, the teachers were the only ones who were nervous, I guess the class trusted Zim enough to assume 'he wouldn't hurt them'. I started to struggle and gagged as Torque squeezed me harder with every struggle I made.  
  
"WHAT are you doing?" I asked Zim as if he was crazy.  
  
"You'll see soon enough Dib-stink!"  
  
But no, I didn't want to see. I quickly closed my eyes, but even though they were closed I could see a flash of brilliant red light, no screams, no cries, no nothing. I cried out softly as I felt myself tumble and being pushed around. And then.blackness. I cringed to think what happened, and I was surprised that I was in no pain at all! I reluctantly opened my eyes, curiosity getting the best to me. I raised an eyebrow and quickly realized I was no longer in the skool's auditorium, or in the skool for that matter.  
  
I looked about, I was in a house, which looked familiar but it was not my own, nor Zim's. And finally I saw her, she was standing right by me.  
  
"Tak? Tak what's going on.what happened?"  
  
Tak sighed as Mimi in her cat disguise brushed up against my leg then hopped on a black couch. We were in the living room, it was much like Zim's only better. It had the same patterned wallpaper, only a dark royal purple color and a larger TV than Zim had. The rug was a royal red, it figures her room would match the colors of the Tallest, Irk's leaders. With another sigh she began to explain.  
  
"I suspected this for quite some time, ever since he tried so hard to become friends with the pitiful humans. It's an old Invasion technique we learned at the Academy as Smeets. You see Dib, the technique is 'if at first you can't destroy your enemy, befriend them'. Well, actually spy on them first. See how their society works so you can blend in naturally, then strike when they trust you the most, when they trust you so much - they won't question anything. That's why Zim endured the tortures of skool for so long, not for the education but to see how he could sneak into popularity, and well, for your people it was easy. I stayed so long to stop him, I'm not going to let him have this mission!"  
  
I nodded in understanding, I thought it was weird why he was befriending humans. I still looked at her puzzled.  
  
"But how did I get here? I just remembered Torque."  
  
"Ah yes, as soon as I saw that gun ray I knew exactly what that was, it's a mind control ray, Dib. I quickly teleported beside Torque and forced him to let go of you, then brought you here."  
  
I nodded again "Well.erm.thanks."  
  
She laughed slightly. "But don't think I did it because I like you, we just have to stop Zim."  
  
I smile slightly and nod. "Yea, I know. So, everyone is under Zim's control?"  
  
Tak nods. "Yep, at least the freshmen and the main staff - including the principal. I think he'll do the same to the other kids eventually, probably sometime later today. But there was someone there who didn't get fired at with the mind-control beam."  
  
I looked up at her hopeful "Really? Who?"  
  
Tak shook her head. "I don't know, but she was the last person to go before Zim, I saw her. She paused right before Zim gave his speech to see what it was about, and ducked behind the door when he pulled out the ray-gun, I think she knows he's an alien too."  
  
I couldn't help but smile. Finally someone else who knows!!  
  
"Well we have to get back to the skool quickly then and stop Zim!"  
  
She nodded "Of course DIB!"  
  
And with that she teleported herself, Mimi, and I to the skool. ----------------------- --------------- ----------- a/n: I debated with myself for a LONG TIME whether or not to put my fan- char in because I usually don't like stories with fan-chars, but I figured, hey, what the heck? SO I'm going to put her in for the next chapter ok? Thanks all to those who R/Red! Oh and I now have a beta, my bestest friend Niiki! ::hugs Niiki:: THANK YOU!!! 


End file.
